warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Even So/Timeline/S1
Set One 1. Introduction -Lash introduces herself, the camp, and their situation. 2. Complicated -It's the morning of the first day. -Faith is introduced. -The overseer is introduced. -The overseer is shown getting angry at Lash for the first time. 3. Making History -Bear is mentioned for the first time. -Gingersnap is introduced. -Lash decides to take the hunters to a new hunting spot, beyond the old willow. -The names of all of the other squad leaders (Nightmoon, Sand, Whiskers, Mist, Mothy, Lakerfly, Brightsky, and Fish) are mentioned for the first time. -All of the cats in Lash’s squad (Millie, Buzz, Blaze, Blackflight, Silver, Dash, Blakely, Twig, Snap, Salt, Patch, and Embers) are introduced. 4. Rivalry -Bear is introduced. 5. Unbreakable -Millie and Buzz almost drown. -Embers almost drowns with them. -Stormcloud is introduced. -Stormcloud rescues Embers and the kits. 6. Obsession -The other squad leaders appear physically for the first time. -Lash overrides the squad leaders’ idea to continue hunting in the new spot on account of the dangers they encountered. -The overseer confronts Lash again. -Gingersnap responds violently to the overseer’s suggestion that the hunters go back to the new hunting spot and is taken into the overseer’s den. 7. Eternity -Gingersnap emerges from the overseer's den, dazed and blank. -Embers confronts Lash about her attitude about life. 8. Gateway -It’s the evening of the first day. -The eating order is shown for the first time. -Solar, Breeze, Ashes, and Sedge are introduced. -Someone steals prey from Faith. -Lash vows to get all of her cats out of the camp someday. 9. Death -It’s the morning of the second day. -Harvey is introduced. -The signal system that Harvey and Lash have developed is shown for the first time. -Lash follows the scent trails of all of the low-workers to the overseer’s den. -Kaeru is introduced. -From the top of a huge rock behind the overseer’s den, Lash watches Bear get murdered by his hunters. 10. Opportunities -The hunters hunt in the area just outside the camp walls. -Wing is introduced. -Lash and Faith make a small hole in the camp’s outer wall. 11. 33% -Shadow is introduced. -The hunters are summoned to the overseer’s den. -The overseer promotes Gingersnap to high-hunter in Bear’s stead. -The overseer announces his plan to take a third of the hunters to be a part of his personal guard. 12. Dead Wrong -The squad leaders inform Lash of their intent to join the overseer's personal guard. 13. Running Away -The cats gather at the prey-piles. -Mothy, Nightmoon, Sand, Whiskers, Mist, Lakerfly, Fish, Brightsky, Blackflight, Blakely, Dash, Patch, Rabbit, and Faith are taken to be a part of the overseer’s personal guard. -Lash tells Faith about her plan to get her out of camp. 14. Judgment -Lash decides to join the rebuilders for the rest of the day. -Blizzard and Blanca are introduced. -Imine is introduced. -Eva is introduced. -The messenger tells Blizzard and the other rebuilders in the area that three gray kits escaped the camp through a hole in the wall. 15. Seeking Solace -It’s the night after the second day. -Lash sends Blaze and Blackflight out of camp after Faith, Millie, and Buzz. 16. Excuses -It’s the morning of the third day. -Lash reorganizes her hunters into new squads. -Blade, Fire, Brightwater, Red, and Snowy are introduced. -Silver is moved into Brightwater’s squad. -Cararoc, Zulle, Tascha, Blitz, and Fin are introduced and moved into Lash’s squad. -Slate and Kaline are introduced and moved into Embers’ squad alongside Wing. 17. Vengeance -Blue is introduced. -Lash figures out for the first time that the overseer has another name. -The hunters are summoned to the overseer’s den again. -The overseer reveals that Buzz, Faith, and Millie were tracked down and brought back to the camp. -The overseer has Fish and Whiskers kill the three kits. 18. Love -Embers helps Lash realize that the other cats still need her. -Lash and the others go out hunting again. 19. Tears -Snowy talks to Lash about freedom. 20. My Inspiration -Lash shows her new squad leaders how to sort out the prey into piles. -Lash realizes that she doesn’t know why she’s fighting the overseer, eventually deciding that she’s scared of him. 21. Never Again -Lash decides to work with the rivers for the rest of the day. -Lash finds Harvey staring at blood in one of the streams. -Harvey reveals that he also saw what happened to Bear. -Lash and Harvey decide to figure out what’s causing the blood in the water. 22. Once More -Lash and Harvey find Bear’s body in the stream. -Brisse is mentioned for the first time. -The overseer, the other members of the elevated pack, and the overseer’s personal guard find Lash and Harvey with Bear’s body. -Harvey reveals that he and Lash saw what the overseer did to Bear. -The overseer tries to attack Harvey after Harvey provokes him. -It is revealed that the overseer’s name is Hazard. -Ashes and Breeze ask Lash to forgive Hazard, but Lash refuses. -Lash vows to never trust another cat again. 23. Failure -The overseer confronts Lash on her way to the prey-piles about his secrets. -Lash figures out that she is now free from the control that the overseer previously held over her. 24. Rebirth -Lash describes the camp as though seeing it for the first time. -Gracie, Cloudy, and Squirrel are introduced. -Hazard allows everyone to eat at the same time. -Hazard tells Lash that he decided to change the eating ranks because of her. 25. Breaking Away -Lash decides not to work for the day and sneaks out of camp. -Jiva and Ostrich are introduced. -Lash meets Gingersnap out in the forest, who tells her that he’s been following her. -Gingersnap and Lash return to camp. -It is revealed that Gingersnap knows Hazard’s real name. -Hazard decides to tell Lash everything he knows about the outside world.